ticks adventure in minecraft
by Silverfireneko
Summary: this is the actual minecraft adventure of my friend tick. i call her this because of kongregate. im sitting next to her while we do this, and so am present in this as a disembodied voice rated for language, and the occasional gorey depiction of death. or an innuendo.
1. spending the night in a hole

this is the minecraft story of my friend tick, who doesn't have an account here but would like me to write this. Tick is called that from her congregate username tickintimebomb

(tick's voice will be the normal one, while my voice is **like this**)

DAY 1: tick smiled, starting up minecraft "here we go silver. You can see my screen right?"

"**yeah."**

"kay here we go."

The world loaded, and tick started fuming "aww nether! Look where I spawned!"

"**did you just say aww nether?"**

"yeah what of it?"

"**Nothing."**

I actually looked at the screen, laughing. she spawned on a 3x3 island! **"Worst. Spawn. EVER. Well, start swimming!"**

Tick started swimming "im gonna need lots of wood. May even have to stay in the water to wait out a night!"

"**haha."**

"fuck you."

"**wow, cursing. Nice one tick!"**

"why don't you just dig straight down!"

"**Because that's YOUR job. Your playing it, not me."**

"**you mind if I bring up youtube?"**

"depends. What song."

"**screw the nether"** (it came out on the 12th of august, and as of 4:00 pm on the 14th it had 1.5mil views

"yeah! I love that song!"

-screw the nether- /watch?v=gqELqRCnW6g&list=FLWiPkogV65gqqNkwqci4yZA&index=0&feature=plcp

All this time tick has kept swimming, and finally, land! "is that a mooshroom!?"

"**No. that's a mushroom we have a bad angle on."**

"damnit!" she clims ashore, and starts punching trees as only minecraft physics allows

" **you know, there was tall grass on that island. We only need a hoe to survive there!"**

"too bad im staying here!"

Night 1: "oh shit. Nightfall!"

"**quick. Dig straight down 3, then cover the top!"**

"thanks!" she does so, then we wait out the night, chatting away about random things, everything from pie to school starting soon


	2. oh the IRONy

**Thanks for reading! I don't own the rights to Minecraft. Neither does tick.**

You don't know that.

**Your not Jeb.**

How do you know?

**Jeb's not a 14 year old girl who fantasizes about disgaea 4's vampiric main character Valvatorez.**

Screw you.

**Im sure you will.**

…

**Oh come on you walked right into that one.**

I quickly turned my laptop away from tick while I watched her load up minecraft

"you better not have written that thing down."

"**what thing?"**

"what we were just writing about."

"**im an author. Full disclosure at all times."**

"well then ill be forced to cut you open and force a whole lemon through the wound"

"**Violent much?"**

"just when im pissed."

"**you know im not deleting it."**

"kinda hoped you'd go for the bluff. Oh well, hey look suns up!"

This last remark was at the fact that minecraft had loaded, and tick had dug up to check the time.

"**I hear hissing."**

"SHIT!"

-BOOM-

"**well, at least you didn't have much to lose. Just look for the crater."**

"true… but still, I hate creepers so much."

As she wandered, she easily recollected everything she had lost "you know, I thought of something, we are kind of the bad guy here. This is these creatures home. We're tearing it up. We are gutting the earth to make our homes and tools. We are slaughtering the living things that call this place their home."

"**a place populated with undead and suicide bombers."**

"true."

She wandered farther, eventually coming to a cave made in the earth "this looks good. Conserve by finding an existing rock face to build from. More wood for torches."

"**yep. Do you have the tornado mod in?"**

"yeah… why?"

"**Because I was wondering if you made a house out of sand and one happened what would happen."**

"bye bye house. How would you make the roof of such a house?"

"**glass of course"**

"oh." She started mining, and found a good sized coal vein. She quickly made torches, then started a 2 wide mine that went down like stairs. Eventually she found iron and quickly dug it all up, only to drop into a ravine onto more iron ores "DAMN!"

"**Well that was ****(⌐■_■) ****Ironic. YEAAAH!"**

"I really want to punch you in the head right now."

"**and im sure the readers do too."**

"if they didn't leave once they saw that."

"**I have faith at least some people will still read this."**

"Well, im back here. How the nether do I get down there."

"**you said how the nether…"**

"your point?"

"**I would say water scaffolding but we have neither a bucket or water to use for our scaffold."**

"I have sand!"

"**well use it."**

After she reclaimed her stuff, she quickly made a crafting bench and ladders to get back up, then went along the ravine, finding some readstone, some lapis "useless shit, lapis, unless you have industrial craft or buildcraft. Then they're used for markers for quarries." And some gold. When she got back she quickly made a furnace and started cooking, before suddenly taking damage "WHAT THE!?" she looked around for a monster.

"**your starving, miss observant."**

"oh. Need food." She went outside, hunting for pigs, which she found and quickly slaughtered, and ate

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Please review!**


End file.
